Greg Universe
Gregory "Greg" Universe is the father of Steven Quartz Universe who runs a local car wash named "It's A Wash", and was previously involved in a romantic relationship with Rose Quartz. His last name was originally "Demayo" before he changed it to "Universe". Personality Greg seems to be an overall nice guy living a simpler lifestyle. He is known to be friendly and genuine, and, so far, has retained an honest attitude concerning his feelings as an individual. Greg appears to be easy-going and an optimist, a trait that appears to have been passed down to Steven; his catchphrase is "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." However, he is sometimes a bit of a goof, fooling around with watermelons in Watermelon Steven, and is "kind of a mess" as described by Amethyst. He has been known to (unintentionally) make poor choices, such as dropping out of college or faking an injury to spend time with Steven. Despite this, he always takes full responsibility for them afterwards and will do whatever he can to make it up. This occurred during his attempt to fix the Geode after he indirectly caused its critical deterioration. While Greg is not necessarily knowledgeable about many of the situations he faces, he often tries to give the best advice he can based on his own experiences, which can have much value despite their simplicity and his down-to-earth view on things. Greg's advice has often proven invaluable to many people around him, like when he reminded Steven on when to bail out, which in turned saved his and Pearl's life in Space Race. Much like his son, Greg cares deeply for his loved ones and friends, such as when he went out of his way to get closer to Rose despite the boundaries between their species. He is similarly characterized as paranoid of the worst happening to Steven, which stresses him to no end. However, as a father, Greg tries his best to put on a brave face for his son with the knowledge that it makes Steven happy and fulfilled, as seen in Full Disclosure. Even though he does not know what difference he can make, Greg will usually help those he cares about when in need, joining Steven on his mission in Ocean Gem and offering Connie support in We Need to Talk. He is also not the one to bear deep-seated grudges; even though the majority of the Crystal Gems in part resented him for what happened to Rose, he still wished they could be friends again. Greg exhibited in Maximum Capacity and The Message, and was partly thankful to Marty for helping him choose to stay with Rose despite Marty being "dead to him." Greg is a sensitive guy according to Amethyst and a Crying Breakfast Friends! comparison made by Steven. By Steven's standard following the quiz that he based the comparison on, Greg is often self-conscious about himself because he wishes he could be a better role model for Steven, as outlined in Reformed. This leaves him with a minor lack in self-confidence as he has noted himself that he cannot offer very much. Nevertheless, he does not let it stop him from trying to prove he can be of use, as seen in The Message, and does his best to be responsible parent, taking parental initiative with Steven in Space Race to keep him safe. Through the course of his youth, Greg was a bit of a pushover, allowing Marty to micromanage his musical career. After meeting Rose and the other Crystal Gems, he soon learned to stand up for himself and follow his heart. He seems to be a little uncomfortable in dealing with Gem powers, which he refers to as "magic stuff". He chooses to avoid magical situations, unless Steven asks him for help. It is unknown/yet to be seen if Greg has bad memories related to experiences with the Gems and their abilities that led him to refuse interaction with their powers. Greg appears to have some mechanical skills, as shown in Space Race, where he built Steven a "rocket", and also helped Pearl build her rocket, although it should be noted that Pearl did most of the work. Greg is also shown to be an excellent sound engineer in the episode The Message, where he manages to transfer the sound from the wailing stone into music and then a video. Appearance Greg appears to be mostly sunburned except for the farmer's tan and tan lines from his sandals. He wears a white tank top and grey sweatpants. His beard and eyebrows are brown. Greg is balding on the top of his head but makes up for it with long, flowing hair on the back and sides which is grayish-brown. Gallery Young_Greg_Full_Body.png|Young Greg in "Story For Steven" Young_Greg.png|Adult Greg in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" Greg_Pants_Cut.png|Middle Aged Greg in "Laser Light Cannon" Rose and Greg singing What Can I Do For You.png Editted Photo.png Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:In love heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who survived from disasters